phantasyrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Digging
Digging is an action that can be taken by a player on any tile of any area. Digging can unearth Treasure Chests of various sizes and add them to that player's inventory, but finding nothing is more likely. Treasure Chests can provide wealth through crowne, items and eggs, and they can also provide experience through guardians. Because of this, digging is the chosen pastime of some players. To dig: *You must have a "Small Shovel" or a "Shovel". Small Shovels may be bought from Cajar's Weapon Shop, while Shovels may be bought in Voes Shoppe. *You must have 0.50 energy per attempt. Note that digging is more efficient if you have a large amount of energy. *You must be standing on a tile in any area. The option to dig will appear below the compass, even in places such as caves and sewers. *You must not be in a city such as Cajar or Dravoes. They do not have tiles, only a list of locations. Chests Treasure Chests are items that may be opened if the player has the appropriate key. Chests always contain treasure. Larger chests contain more treasure and chests with a guardian contain more valuable items. Treasure chests often contain lethal guardians that must be disposed before the chest's treasure can be collected. As a general rule of thumb, larger chests contain stronger guardians. Digging may unearth these following chests. ; Small Treasure Chest : A very delicate chest that can be opened with a copper key only. A small display of gifts will appear. Contains crowne and assorted items. Sometimes protected by a Haunted Screaming Skull. ; Medium Treasure Chest : A medium sized wooden box encased with green paint. This smaller, yet profitable chest will give you presents from your wildest dreams! This requires a normal key. How ordinary. Contains crowne, minor eggs and assorted items. Sometimes protected by a Howling Wraith of Vengeance, rarely protected by Blackfire Spirits. ; Large Treasure Chest : This large yellow chest contains multiple surprises, crowne perhaps? Or even eggs, items, or a good fight? Who knows? Open it with a etched key. Contains crowne, potions, assorted items and eggs. Often protected by Blackfire Spirits, rarely protected by Howling Wraiths of Vengeance. How to open Chests Treasure Chests must be opened with a key. A different type of key is required for each size of chest. These keys are listed below. A set amount of each type can be ordered from Dramores Forge in Dravoes each day. ; Copper Key : A very small key of the most simple design. It's weight; light. The light glints against the copper and you wonder how such a small instrument could open anything... Opens Small Treasure Chests. Can be ordered from Dramores Forge in Dravoes for crowne, copper. ; Normal Key : This key can be used to open doors, chests, cages and many other locks. Opens Medium Treasure Chests. Can be ordered from Dramores Forge in Dravoes for crowne, iron. Sold in Voes Shoppe for 55 crowne. Can be found in the Graveyard by exploring. ; Etched Key : An immense key that feels very solid. It looks to have a very unusual handle on it; just from looking at it you wonder what kind of lock it can open. Opens Large Treasure Chests. Can be ordered from Dramores Forge in Dravoes for crowne, iron. Chest Guardians Chest Guardians may attack when a chest is opened. They are dangerous and must be killed before your reward is collected. These Guardians are listed below.